Todo, We're Not At Hogwarts Anymore
by Rin and Kagome
Summary: A Harry Potter/Inuyasha Crossover! Ginny Weasley and company are transported to the world of Inuyasha through a DVD. Includes a half demon Ginny, an obsesed Hermione, and Fluffy's tail. :D


Todo, We're Not At Hogwarts Anymore

**Ginny: It all started out innocently enough…  
  
****Draco: Yeah right! It was all Granger's fault and you know it!  
  
****Ginny: Who's telling this story anyway?  
  
****Draco: I think I should!  
  
****Harry: I'm the main character of the whole Harry Potter series! I should tell it!  
****  
Both Draco and Ginny: NO!  
  
****Harry: Yeash, I was just asking.  
  
****Narrator: Enough! I will narrate this story! I'll tell you when I'm done.  
  
****All: Awwwww!  
  
****Narrator: I know, but you would just end up telling it wrong, and it would center on you.  
  
****Draco: I most certainly would not do that!  
  
****Ginny: I wouldn't either!  
  
****Harry: I'm a hero! It wouldn't center on me!  
  
****Narrator glares at him: Everything centers on you! The books are even called Harry Potter for goodness sakes!   
  
****Rin jumps in: Can Rin tell the story?  
  
****Narrator: You don't even get in the story for a long time! You don't even know what happens before you come in!  
  
****Rin glances at the Narrator hopefully: Rin could make it up?  
  
****Narrator shakes her head: No!  
  
****Rin walks off sad: I'm telling Sesshomaru-sama about this!  
  
****Narrator gulps: Um, well. Without further ado, here is the story.  
  
  
**

************************************************************************

Chapter 1

  
Ginny Weasley was bored. No, she was more than bored, she was dead bored. She was with Ron, Harry, and Hermione wandering around the Muggle world for a school trip. Hermione was checking out the books, and Harry was trying to explain to Ron what the use of cash registers was. Thank God she had taken Muggle Studies.  
  
There was absolutely nothing she felt like doing. What she wished she was doing was reading her manga back at Hogwarts. Yes, Ginny Weasley was a fan of anime and manga. It was something no one expected of a quiet little girl. She was quite fond of Dragonball Z and Inuyasha in particular.  
  
"This is such a stupid trip! All these pathetic muggles. It's my worst nightmare!" an all too familiar voice drawled. Ginny looked up from her position of being slumped down on the floor. It was Draco Malfoy, the person she least wanted to see at the moment. He was talking with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Oh look, the Weaselette seems to have lost her little Potter. Or did he leave her on purpose?" Malfoy taunted her. Ginny blushed beet red. Malfoy had made fun of her about her crush on Harry ever since her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
  


"Be quiet," Ginny told him, barely audible. She just wanted him to go away and not bother her anymore.

"What's the matter Weasel? A little touchy about the subject at Potter? Do you know that he would never like a little poor nobody like you? Or did you realize that you never could get a second glance from him because of your ugly little Weasel looks?" Malfoy sneered.

  
Ginny knew she couldn't beat Malfoy in a battle of insults. So she did the only thing she could think of, she ran. She kept running and running until she could hardly breathe. But she had to get away from him, from his insults and taunting.  
  
After a while, Ginny just broke down. She just fell to the floor and started sobbing. Long heaving sobs. Every time Malfoy made fun of her about Harry, she knew how impossible it would be that she would ever even go out with Harry. She would forever be nothing more than his little sister's best friend.  
  
Unknown to Ginny, she had just started sobbing near the bookstore. Hermione heard Ginny's crying and rushed to her. "Ginny! What's the matter?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
Ginny just stared up at her. She was a wreck. Her hair was messed up from running so fast, and her face was blotchy and red. Hermione looked at her sympathetically. "It's okay; you don't have to tell me. Come on, I'll help you get fixed up."  
  
They went into the girls bathroom in the bookstore. Hermione helped Ginny wash her face. Afterwards, they walked out together.  
  
Ginny didn't need makeup. She already had a natural beauty that no one even glanced at. But if they did, they would be surprised. The once girlish Ginny Weasley was now a young woman.  
  
Hermione was going to cheer her up somehow. But what did Ginny like? "Um, Ginny? What sort of stuff do you like?"  
  
"I, I like anime and manga," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Okay. Well, Ginny. You'd better go find your brother and Harry. I'm going to go shop around a bit more," Hermione told her.  
  
Ginny ran off. She had been almost sure Hermione was going to get her a present, but now she wasn't so sure. Hermione would have let her pick it out wouldn't she? Or was she trying to make it a surprise?  
  
Hermione wasn't having much luck find an anime or manga shop. She searched around everywhere until she saw a shop that was in an alley she swore that had been empty before.  
  
Hermione walked into the store. "May I help you?" the croaky voice of an old woman asked.  
  
"I'm looking for a present for my friend," Hermione told the woman.  
  
"What is his or her name?" the old woman asked.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said promptly. She knew better than to tell Ginny's last name.  
  
"Her real name! Not a nickname!" the woman snapped.  
  
"Virginia," Hermione said angrily. How dare this woman speak to her this way?  
  
The old woman gasped. Could it be? Well, this girl had seen the shop hadn't she? The woman reached into a box and pulled out an Inuyasha DVD. "Give this to her," the woman stated. "Trust me, she will like it."  
  
Hermione walked out of the shop. The woman had given her the DVD without her paying! It was all very strange.   
  
She went and looked for Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Before she met them though, Hermione hid the DVD in her book bag. She'd give it to Ginny later.   
  
They all wondered around until Dumbledore came and grouped them and took them back into their hotel. They each had their own room, since the only grades that had gone were the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins.   
  
Ginny fell back on her bed and fell into a deep sleep. She would need it for the next day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Yay! I love writing crossovers. Now where to put this, Inuyasha or Harry Potter? I think I'll put it under Harry Potter. Or Inuyasha…Hmmm...  
  
I hope you people liked this. And I hope to get at least one review, please?   
  
It's two in the morning, la de da de dah! I'm tired but can't sleep, la de dah de dah!

I have a snow day! Nyah! It only snowed a half inch and I got out of school! :D 

I'll try to make the chapters longer. I have no clue how long Kagome's are going to be…

Announcement: Kagome and I are going to work together! Or the formerly called brarocks…She'll write the second chapter, and we'll work alternately. Yay! Happy little Rin-chan, signing out! :D


End file.
